


Between the Pages

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin, Alternate Universe, Banter, Body Worship, Both Ozpin and James are professors, First Time, Frottage, James Ironwood is younger in this fic, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had only planned to return a book. He hadn't counted on Ozpin being awake or that a simple question could open the door to something he'd never imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Wrote my first Ozwood/Ironpin fic! I'm pretty excited about this and I hope y'all like it!

The click of the door startled Ozpin out of their thoughts and they looked up to see James staring at them, eyes wide with surprise.

“James,” Ozpin said fondly, a smile tugging at their lips. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

James cleared his throat and gently closed the door. “I wanted to return the book I borrowed the other day. I didn’t mean to intrude.” His eyes flicked to Ozpin’s outfit, the way the loose sweatpants hung off their hips and how the tank top didn’t hide the tattoos spiraling up their arms to trail down their shoulders and back. “I didn’t think you’d still be awake.”

Ozpin slid a bookmark into the book they’d been reading and closed it. “I tried,” they admitted, “but I couldn’t stop reading so,” they glanced around the main room that was dimly lit with wall sconces, “I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to stay up a little bit later.”

“…I see.” James shook himself and then held out the book he’d had tucked under one arm. “Where should I put it?”

Ozpin stood up instead of replying; they sat their book down on the side table next to the futon and walked over to James. “Did you enjoy it?” they asked, taking the book gently and smoothing a hand down the cover. It was one of their favourites.

“Yes, I did,” James told them. He was watching Ozpin’s hands, the way they stroked down the front of the book and carefully flipped the pages. “I had never heard about some of those fairytales before.”

Ozpin hummed noncommittally. “They are old stories, so old that not many people remember them.”

“But you do,” James pointed out.

Ozpin peered up over their glasses at James. “Are you calling me old?” they asked sternly, but the corners of their eyes crinkled with silent laughter.

“No! I just…” James bit his bottom lip and then let out a breath of air. “No,” he said again, calmly this time. “I just mean that you know a lot, more than I do.” He looked at Ozpin and then away. “More than I ever think I will.”

“James,” Ozpin said softly, “that’s not true.” They twisted to set the book down on one of the many  bookcases scattered throughout the room and placed a comforting hand on James’ arm. James started – Ozpin so very rarely touched others – and stared at them. “It just a matter of time,” Ozpin continued. “You’re still learning. Don’t put yourself down simply because I’ve had a longer amount of time to study and read.” They smiled. “Don’t forget, I _am_ older than you.”

James let out a small laugh. “But not by much,” he pointed out.

“True,” Ozpin agreed, “but I have been researching legends and fairytales since I was young. You’ve only just begun.” When James tensed, Ozpin shook their head at him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed off,” they told James. “We all have to start somewhere.”

James sighed and then smiled at Ozpin. “Thanks for the reminder.” He glanced down at Ozpin’s hand, where it still rested against his arm. “Was there something else?” He licked his lips and looked at Ozpin.

“There might be,” Ozpin said slowly. They ran their hand up and down James’ arm; James shivered and watched, eyes slowly darkening with each second. “Did you want there to be something else?”

“I-” James swallowed hard as his voice cracked. “Would it be wrong if I said yes?”

“Not if I said yes as well,” Ozpin told him, a small smile on their face. “Not if we say yes together.”

James raised a hand and let it rest atop Ozpin’s. “I’ve never really done this before,” he said shyly. “At least,” he amended, cheeks flushing, “not with somebody else.”

“Well,” Ozpin said, their smile growing, “why don’t I show you.” They slid their hand down to tangle their fingers with James and then led him over to the futon. James followed eagerly, his fingers clenched tightly around around Ozpin’s the only sign of his nervousness.

Ozpin settled onto the futon, sinking into the cushions with a boneless ease that sent a flash of envy through James before Ozpin patted the seat next to them. James sat down and tried not to fidget. He’d done this plenty of times; he knew what he liked and didn’t like, he knew how to bring himself off with the least amount of effort. What he _didn’t_ know was how to do that to somebody else.

“Don’t worry,” Ozpin said, startling James out of his thoughts, “there’s nothing you can do wrong.”

James looked at their fingers - Ozpin’s long and elegant, his own blunt-edged and heavy with calluses – and gently traced the curve of Ozpin’s wrist. “I’m not so certain about that,” he told Ozpin. “I’m a little…different from most people.” He tried not to slump.

“Mm,” Ozpin said, “and do you assume that most people like the same thing?” They reached out to touch James’ cheek gently. “Everybody is different, James. It doesn’t matter if it’s sex, or food, or even what type of book they like to read, everybody is different.” They traced the edge of James’ jaw. “And all you can do is try.”

James didn’t say anything; he was too busy studying Ozpin’s face.

“James?” Ozpin said, tilting their head to the side.

James shook his head and leaned in to press his lips to Ozpin’s.

Ozpin let out a low whine and pressed themselves closer to James, sliding a hand into James’ hair so they could angle James to the side and then they kissed him back, opening their mouth so James could slide his tongue in.

James moaned softly. He hadn’t expected that; he hadn’t expected that Ozpin would even _want_ to kiss him.

Ozpin broke away, laughing breathlessly as James tried to follow them. “Lean back,” they whispered, and James quickly obeyed, falling backwards until his back hit the futon.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Ozpin smiled and James shivered; he felt odd, tingly and hot, and like he was going to fly out of his skin at any second.

“Do you trust me?” Ozpin asked and James nodded without a second’s though. “Good,” Ozpin murmured. “Then let me show you what it can be like, when you’re not alone.”

They bent their head and kissed James, slow and tender, and James kissed them back, wanting to feel more of that fire singing beneath his skin. He could feel Ozpin’s hands on him, sure and steady as they unbuckled his belt to undo his fly and zipper.

James tensed; he didn’t want Ozpin to stop touching him but he knew what was coming next, knew that at any moment Ozpin would pull away, disgust and horror written across their face. And James didn’t know if he could handle it. He should pull away; this was a mistake, he knew it was a mistake, but he didn’t want to lose the feeling of Ozpin’s hands on him.

He felt it when Ozpin reached inside his pants and paused. James bit his lip, tensing even further. This was it. Ozpin was going to leave and James would have to walk out, knowing that Ozpin didn’t want him, and he’d never be able to return and-

“You’re cold,” Ozpin said, surprised. James gasped as they let the pads of their fingers tap along the edge of James’ cock. “Metal?” They looked up at James, their eyebrows raised.

James nodded stiffly and then closed his eyes when Ozpin wrapped their fingers further around him.

“Sensitive?” they asked, and James nodded again.

“Very,” he said, then groaned when Ozpin stroked him once, slowly.

“Does it bother you?” Ozpin paused their movements, and James cracked his eyes open to see Ozpin watching them. “I can stop,” they told James.

“No,” James groaned softly, “I just…most people don’t want to stay after they find out.”

“I’m not most people,” Ozpin whispered, and then their lips were on James’ mouth as they kissed him, their fingers back to stroking James slowly, but steadily.

James moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking as Ozpin touched him. Ozpin hadn’t run away, they’d stayed, they hadn’t judged. The knowledge that Ozpin didn’t care, that they still wanted him, sent lust flooding through James’ veins, and he wrapped his arms around Ozpin to hold them tight.

“Should I…?” James murmured against Ozpin’s lips when they pulled far away just enough to nuzzle at James’ neck. “You shouldn’t have to do all the work yourself.”

Ozpin shook their head and kissed James’ collarbone. “Let me,” they replied, “you deserve to be pampered at least once.”

“I’ve been pampered before,” James protested. Ozpin pulled back to eye him and James flushed. “I have!”

“Then you’ll have no problem with letting me do it,” Ozpin said easily. They let go of James’ cock – James whined; Ozpin shushed him with a quick kiss – and slid their hands up underneath James’ shirt, pushing it up until James had to raise his arms so that they could take the shirt off.

Ozpin settled back onto their heels, straddling James’ legs, and studied James. James met their gaze, refusing to look away. Ozpin hadn’t run when they felt his cock, surely they wouldn’t run now.

Ozpin dragged their eyes across James’ chest, lingering on the scars that split down James’ chest, the anchor points at shoulder and hip that held the prosthetics in place, and the pale blue power cells that glowed softly. It was a lot to take in – James still had problems with it on his bad days – but they didn’t say anything, just smiled and dropped their head to press a kiss into the scarred skin in the center of James’ chest.

James moaned and his head fell back to thump against the futon cushions.

“Sensitive?” Ozpin asked again, and James laughed weakly, raising his head up so he could look at Ozpin.

“No, it’s, um…it’s more that it feels different. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just…different.”

Ozpin smiled up at him and James’ breathing stuttered when he saw how dilated Ozpin’s eyes were.

“Different,” they murmured, “I can work with that.” They bent their head back to James’ chest, to the mess of scar tissues and shining metal, and nipped.

James’ back bowed; Ozpin clutched at his shoulders to steady themselves but they didn’t stop. James panted harshly, unable to take a deep breath anymore. Ozpin’s mouth was everywhere; a lick across a line of scar tissue dribbling across his collarbone, a hard suck _just_ to the side of his flesh nipple, a gentle bite – more like mouthing, really – down James’ side. Ozpin was unrelenting. They were tasting James everywhere, as much as they could, but for all that they were _claiming_ James, _marking_ James, they were so very, very careful.

When James sucked in a deep breath, his hands clenched in discomfort as Ozpin touched the gears in James’ elbow, Ozpin immediately backed off, kissing James softly in apology before moving onto a different part of James’ body.

By the time Ozpin had made their way to the waistband of James’ pants, James was crying - hot tears that trickled into his ears and made the world sound watery – and gasping for breath.

“Shall I continue?” Ozpin asked. Their eyes were hazy with lust and James could feel their cock pressing against his leg, hard with arousal, but they held themselves perfectly still, waiting for James to reply.

“Don’t stop,” James whispered. His hair was sticking to his forehead; it itched, and he wanted to brush it away it away, but he was afraid to move, afraid that it’d break whatever it was that Ozpin had woven around them. “Please.”

“As you wish,” Ozpin said, and slowly started to push down James’ pants and boxers.

James raised his hips helpfully and Ozpin patted his thigh before tugging his clothes down all the way to his ankles. They slid off the futon so they could pull James’ shoes off and James closed his eyes again, content to let himself lay on the couch and just _feel_.

Ozpin curled their hands around James’ ankles, thumbs stroking over the curve of delicate bone, and then they slid their hands up James’ calves, then his knees, then his thighs, only to slowly drag them back down again. The second time Ozpin brought their hands up James’ legs they dug in their fingers and knuckles, twisting and kneading, and James groaned as he felt warmth rush through his legs.

“Ozpin,” he called, and Ozpin glanced up.

“Yes?” they said nonchalantly, still massaging James’ legs. “Did you need something?”

James groaned again as Ozpin hit a tender spot; instantly, the pressure lightened up. “I don’t know,” James whined, “I just want.”

“That’s rather vague,” Ozpin said teasingly, “there’s so many things to _want_ after all.” They twisted where they sat on the floor and leaned up to press a light kiss to the soft flesh to the side of James’ ankle. “I’m afraid you’ll have to tell me what you want.”

James couldn’t say anything. Ozpin had started to kiss their way up James’ flesh leg, hands kneading, and the sensation was making James feel lightheaded. Nobody had ever touched him like this, _nobody_. When Ozpin switched to James’ metal leg – pausing briefly to lick at the juncture of James’ groin, where flesh bled into metal – James groaned and flung an arm over his eyes, unable to watch.

“Should I stop?” Ozpin asked, and James shook his head frantically, arm still covering his face.

“No,” he moaned. His voice cracked as Ozpin licked at one of the metal seams that made up James’ thigh. He heard Ozpin let out a throaty chuckle and then their mouth was trailing down James’ leg, mapping every crevice and inch of metal they could find.

Ozpin hadn’t even touched his cock once they’d started exploring the lower half of James’ body. They hadn’t even breathed on it but James could feel himself, achingly hard and ready, oh so ready, to come. He felt strung up and out, overcome with feather soft kisses and the deep pressure of fingers digging into flesh and muscles and releasing tension he’d never known was there. Ozpin couldn’t do that for his metal leg, but that didn’t stop them from running their hands all over James, learning him with mouth and fingers, until James was certain that Ozpin knew James’ body better than he did.

“Ozpin,” James croaked, “I can’t…” he trailed off, blushing as he tried to control his body. But it’d been so long since he’d done this that his control was perilously low; longer still since he’d had anyone touch him the way Ozpin did. “I need you to…” he tried again, but stopped, unable to say it out loud.

“Don’t worry,” Ozpin was there, leaning over James, their pants surprisingly gone – when had that happened? – “I’ve got you.” They pushed their body down, grinding their hips against James’, and James cried out as he felt their cocks rub together.

James’ cock was dry – one of the advantages of having a metal cock, though sometimes he hated it, like right now, because it would have made the slide of cock against cock so much easier – but Ozpin’s cock was leaking; it was more than enough precome for Ozpin to reach down and slick their cock up. James watched, dry mouthed, as Ozpin’s eyes fell shut and they whined softly as they stroked themselves. It was rougher than what James would have expected, but as he watched Ozpin, watched the flush that started in their cheeks and spread down their neck, all James wanted was to touch them and see if that flush would spread any lower.

James wrapped his fingers around Ozpin’s tentatively, ready to back off at any second, but when Ozpin moaned loudly and quickened their pace, James joined them, stroking them faster and faster until Ozpin was panting above him.

“Wait,” Ozpin said, cracking their eyes open just enough for James to see a sliver of brown, hazy with lust. They reached out to wrap a hand around James’ cock and then ground down closer, until they could wrap their hand around both their own cock and James’, stroking hard and fast.

James stiffened and his free hand rose to grip at Ozpin’s hip, fingers digging in deep as he tried to breathe evenly but each stroke of Ozpin’s hand against their cocks, each thrust that spread Ozpin’s precome over James’ cock, each half-gasped moan as Ozpin pushed themselves deeper into their own hand and harder against James, they all blurred until James didn’t know left from right, up from down.

His orgasm, when it came, was almost violent in its intensity. He arched off the futon, fingers holding on to Ozpin’s hip so tightly that James felt his hand ache. He shook with the after-shocks, his legs and arms twitching, and his hand fell away from Ozpin’s side to rest alongside his leg.

Ozpin wasn’t far behind him. The second James sagged back into the futon Ozpin came, stroking themselves through their orgasm, spilling all over James’ chest before collapsing on top, uncaring of the fact that they were both going to be sticky now.

They stayed there until James shifted, disliking the feel of cold come on his skin, slowly drying and making it feel tacky. Ozpin pushed themselves up just enough so that they could kiss James and then they rolled off, landing on their hands and knees on the floor next to the futon. James watched them stand and walk to a side door that he knew led to a tiny bathroom, but he was too weary to try and sit up. He could still feel the after effects of his orgasm thrumming through his nerves and he was more than happy to lay there and bask in the afterglow.

There was a squeak and then the gurgle of running water, and then Ozpin was back, a damp washcloth in one hand. They eyed James but, when James made no move to stop them and instead just closed his eyes, Ozpin wiped him down, making sure to clean out the exposed plates on James’ metal half, before wiping themselves down.

They crawled on top of James when they were finished and dropped the wet washcloth on the floor next to the futon.

“You know, that’s hardly sanitary,” James drawled, hearing the plop of the wet washcloth as it hit the ground.

“Neither is having sex in a semi-public place,” Ozpin replied, “but I don’t see you complaining about that.” They scooted themselves up until they could press their cheek against James’ chest, listening to the thump thump of his heart beat.

James dragged an arm up to drape it across Ozpin’s back and shoulders, “So what now?” he murmured sleepily. “I can’t just stay here all night; I have a class to prepare for in the morning.”

“Don’t worry,” Ozpin assured him, “I’ll make sure to wake you with plenty of time to spare.” They smiled and James felt it as a brush of lips against his skin. “I’m good at waking people up in the morning.”

“Class is at seven,” James mumbled, already half asleep.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow fondly. “Yes,” they said, “I know.” They snuggled closer to James, felt it as James’ grip on them tightened, and closed their eyes. This was much better than reading alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
